


Influencer

by Empyrial



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gyms, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Model Oikawa Tooru, Morning Sex, Muscles, My First Smut, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Oikawa Tooru is a Little Shit, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Sex, Sugawara Koushi is a Good Friend, Swimming Pools, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empyrial/pseuds/Empyrial
Summary: Iwaizumi can't seem to have a workout in peace without some stupid Fitstagram poser guy modeling instead of actually using the gym weights. Oikawa is a sexy Instagram model and he knows it. He also knows Iwaizumi doesn't like that. Still, the attraction between these two is undeniable. Just how long can Iwaizumi hold out against Oikawa's charm?*Apologies for poking fun at Instagram Influencers (if anyone actually is one), but c'mon- Oikawa is perfect for this.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 185





	1. Your Leg Game is Weak

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but poke a little fun at the Instagram Influencer community, so apologies if this upsets anyone! It's just fluff meant for a laugh. I just couldn't get the idea of Oikawa as a Fitstagram model out of my head, so I frantically wrote this whole thing in one weekend. 
> 
> Then on Monday my brother called me to tell me about the new girl he's seeing... and that she's a self-proclaimed Fitstagram model.... 
> 
> Like Kageyama I looked down at my fingers and wiggled them in amazement as I said to myself, "I. Am. MAGIC!" :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my prophetic writings ;)

“Oh good God you have got to be kidding me. He’s here again?” Iwaizumi Hajime growled to his friend and workout buddy, Sawamura Daichi, as he shot visual daggers to the two men across the gym by the free weights. 

Daichi stepped off the treadmill he’d been running on and wiped his face with a towel before looking to where Iwaizumi was. “Seriously, don’t let them bug you,” he calmly replied. “Let them do their own…whatever the hell they do here… and let’s just focus on our workout. Who knows? Today might be the day you finally beat me in wall sits.” 

Iwaizumi snorted as he turned away and looked at Daichi. The man could pack on muscle as easily as if he was packing for an overnight trip. Minimal effort and then bam- killer quads. His short, scruffy hair and warm brown eyes made both men and women swoon over him, but Iwaizumi knew he was utterly devoted to his long-time partner, a silver-haired stunner by the name of Sugawara. 

Iwaizumi didn’t have a completely hopeless body, however. He had his own impressive amount of muscle, and could always lord it over Daichi that he was the taller of the two men. And even if he didn’t have the friendly, open face Daichi had, and knew a scowl better than a smile, he didn’t have much trouble attracting a partner. He just didn’t often want to deal with one. 

“That day will never come,” Iwaizumi said. “I’ve resigned myself to the fact that your thighs have, and forever shall be, far superior to mine.” 

Daichi clapped a hand to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “I should tell you not to give up, and that there’s always hope but…. You’re absolutely right.” 

“You’re a shit.” 

“And your leg game is weak.” 

“You’re on!”

As the two walked away towards a bare wall so they could do their sits, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but look back one last time at the two guys. One was a little guy, with bright orange hair, who kept jumping all over the place with a cell phone, pointing it at the other while appearing to talk a mile a minute. 

The other guy was much taller than the orange shrimp, and even looked a few inches taller than Iwaizumi. He had brown hair styled in perfect tufts around his head and he wore a haughty expression on his face. He was wearing very short, very tight, teal running shorts and a sheer, practically see through, white mesh racer-back tank top as he posed holding a small weight over his head and behind his back, as if doing a triceps work out. But his back was arched too far and his knees were locked to make his booty pop, which was completely the wrong form for such an exercise. 

Iwaizumi shook his head in disgust and joined Daichi at the wall. They got in position and Daichi quickly started his stopwatch to time them. They were silent as they focused on breathing and not on their quivering legs. Iwaizumi zoned out as time rolled on, watching the posing idiot. 

That was what probably annoyed Iwaizumi the most. The posing. The man clearly had a fit body he was showing off. Lean, muscular legs, a trim torso (the tank top really did not hide anything), broad shoulders, and defined arms; the man was one of the hottest Iwaizumi had ever seen. Which made him all the angrier. 

How the hell did a guy maintain a body like that if he didn’t do anything and just took pictures all the time? The pompous jackass never even had a drop of sweat on him. Iwaizumi always had sweat rolling off of him, especially when he worked out with Daichi, who pushed him even harder. 

He was still glaring at the poser when the other guy turned around and looked straight at him, locking eyes with Iwaizumi. And then he winked. 

“Shit,” Iwaizumi growled as his legs literally gave out and he slid down the wall onto the floor. 

“Ha! Beat you again!” Daichi said, wobbling a little as he pushed himself off the wall. But for all his boasting, once he was up he turned and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hand to haul him up off the floor. “But damn bro. I think that was your best time yet! Just a little over five minutes!”

Iwaizumi panted as he used the hem of his sleeveless shirt to wipe the sweat off his face. “Maybe I do have a shot of beating you one day,” he said. 

“Not a snowball’s chance in hell,” Daichi promptly replied. “But nice try!”

Iwaizumi’s legs shook as he bent down to grab his water bottle. “I think I’m done for the day, man.”

“Yeah, we pushed it hard today. Plus I think Suga wants to eat out tonight so I better get home and cleaned up.”

“Suga will just make you messy again,” Iwaizumi said, raising his eyebrows at Daichi, who blushed. 

“You have so much shit coming your way once you get a boyfriend.” 

“Not happening anytime soon,” Iwaizumi said before tiling his head back to take a big drink of his water. As he lowered his head after, he couldn’t help his eyes from sliding over yet again to the poser still by the free weights. The guy was still looking at him, but this time had a bit of heat in his eyes as he winked at Iwaizumi a second time. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Iwaizumi growled, stomping off towards the locker rooms. 

“Don’t worry Iwaizumi,” Daichi said, falling into step beside him and clapping a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find you a guy.” 

“Please no. The last guy you introduced me to had hair that looked like an onion top.” 

Once inside the locker rooms Daichi quickly changed shoes, grabbed his pack, and headed off saying he’d shower at home. Iwaizumi refrained from saying anything about the fact that Suga was at home to shower with Daichi. 

Not wanting to be all gross and sweaty on the train back to his apartment, Iwaizumi hopped in a vacant shower stall and let the cool water wash his sweat and frustrations away. 

The poser guy had caught Iwaizumi staring at him like an idiot, winked twice at him, and maybe now thought that he was interested. Which he most certainly was not! Iwaizumi didn’t get involved with pretty boy posers. Even if they had legs for days and shoulders to drool over. 

Iwaizumi shut off the water, toweled off, pulled on a clean pair of boxers and basketball shorts before wrapping his towel over his shoulders and stepping out to finish dressing in the locker room. 

The poser jackass was there, as if waiting for him, leaning up against the locker with one leg propped up behind him and his arms crossed over his chest as if…posing. Goddamn it! 

“Fuck me,” Iwaizumi muttered under his breath. 

He thought Mr. Poser wouldn’t hear him. He was wrong. The man obviously possessed the hearing of a bat as he replied with a smirk and another wink, “Gladly.” 

“Not interested,” Iwaizumi stonily said, moving to his locker and pulling his stuff out. He rolled deodorant on and could feel Mr. Poser’s eyes on him as he did so. 

“You sure about that? Although I usually like to know a man’s name before fucking him. I’m Oikawa Toru.” 

“And I’m still not interested,” Iwaizumi said as he pulled on a loose, long sleeved t-shirt, then turned to face Oikawa. “But if it helps you to know the name of the man who’s rejecting you, it’s Iwaizumi.” 

“How rude, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa scoffed as Iwaizumi saw red at this nickname. “I thought you bat for our team.” 

“I do, not that it’s any business of yours.” Iwaizumi had never hidden the fact that he was gay. He didn’t care what people thought about it. What you saw was what you got with him. 

“So what then? You don’t do guys who are taller than you?” Oikawa smirked. 

“No, that doesn’t matter to me,” Iwaizumi said as he hefted his small work out duffle bag over his shoulder and prepared to leave. “I’m just not interested in pretty boy posers who couldn’t do a proper triceps workout to save their life.” And with that Iwaizumi brushed past Oikawa and walked out of the locker room. 

***

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi storm out. He wasn’t too surprised at the reaction. After all, the man had been glaring at him for weeks whenever they happened to be at the gym together. Granted, the guy did a lot of glaring, in general. Still, Oikawa wasn’t going to let one little set back dissuade him. Iwaizumi was a fine looking man, and Oikawa was still interested. He’d just have to think of how to change Iwa-chan’s mind. 

“We got some excellent shots today, Oikawa-san!” Oikawa’s little helper bounced into the locker room. “I’ll make sure to send them all to you.” 

“Thanks, Hinata,” Oikawa responded. “And you got the live-stream video put up on Instagram of me doing the weighted squats?”

Hinata enthusiastically nodded. “Yup! It’s already gotten hundreds of likes!”

“Excellent. I know it’s not the best form, but my butt does look on point today in these shorts,” Oikawa said, twisted around to look fondly at said body part. 

“I know of a company that has a similar product. I could reach out to them and see if they’re willing to endorse us?”

“I’m surprised you came up with that great idea all on your own, chibi-chan!” Oikawa said, affectionately ruffling Hinata’s fluffy orange tufts of hair. “And see if they can send me several pairs of shorts to model.”

Hinata eagerly nodded, making notes on his phone. “What do you want to do tomorrow?”

“I just got some fantastic leggings I’ve been wanting to show off. Let’s do yoga in the park.” 

Hinata’s eyes rounded with excitement. “Your followers would love that! And what shirt?”

“Who says I need a shirt?” Oikawa winked as Hinata giggled. “But actually, maybe that really loose tank. The sandy colored one.” 

“You can practically see your nipples in that, the thing’s so low.” 

“That’s the point.” 

“Ohhh!” 

Oikawa dramatically sighed and tossed his hair. “It’s so hard being a fitstagram model!”

“But you make it look so easy Oikawa-san!” 

"I know!"

As the two of them headed out of the locker room and made their way out of the gym, Oikawa tuned out Hinata’s chatter and thought again about a certain pair of dark brown eyes in a scowling face. Despite what Iwa-chan claimed, the man was definitely interested in him. Oikawa could work with that.


	2. Yoga in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi feels things, DaiSuga are the best friends- ever, and Oikawa is an attractive menace. Oh, and restraints are involved... ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count may change, but new chapters will be posted weekly! Enjoy!

Iwaizumi sighed as he took a seat on the train that took him to the suburbs of Tokyo and his apartment. He pulled out his phone and typed out a text to Daichi. 

Iwaizumi: No need to respond if you and Suga are “busy” but you left too soon! Got propositioned by that poser guy. Says his name is Oikawa. 

Daichi: And you didn’t punch him in the face?  
Daichi: And no worries about interrupting us. We’re still at dinner and Suga finds this “fascinating”. SMH

Iwaizumi: Did NOT punch him in the face. 

Daichi: ……  
Daichi: Who are you and what have you done with Iwaizumi?

Iwaizumi: Probably should have though.   
Iwaizumi: Punched him in the face i mean.  
Iwaizumi: when I told him my name he called me Iwa-chan…

Daichi: WTF?  
Daichi: Thats a bit too familiar. 

Iwaizumi: No shit.

Daichi: I’ll protect you though, next work out day. 

Iwaizumi: My arm strength is better than yours!

Daichi: My EVERYTHING is better than yours

Sugawara to Iwaizumi: Can I call you Iwa-chan too now?

Iwaizumi to Daichi: Daichi. I’m gonna kill your boyfriend. 

Daichi: As much as I’m sure he deserves it, I’ll have to protest that. 

Iwaizumi to Suga: Only if I can call you “Soogy Boogy Bear”

Suga: Noted. Iwaizumi it is. 

Iwaizumi to Daichi: You can keep him. 

Daichi: Appreciate that. Suga wants to know if you want to join us for yoai in the park tomorrow?

Iwaizumi: Um…. The fuck no!

Daichi: OMG YOGA! YOGA! FML.  
Daichi: Suga is crying in the restraint now. We’re gonna have to go. 

Iwaizumi: Now theres RESTRAINTS involved!? Shouldn’t you guys have a safe word or something???

Daichi: oh god.   
Daichi: RESTAURANT!  
Daichi: Shit. Gotta go. I think Suga stopped breathing. Look, YOGA in the PARK tomorrow? YES OR NO?!

Iwaizumi: YES Mr. INTENSE CAPS. And I’m screen-shotting this entire conversation. 

Daichi: Fuck you. 

Iwaizumi: In your dreams sweetie ;) 

Iwaizumi to Suga: Four attachments 

Suga: God I love you :D 

Iwaizumi: See you two idiots tomorrow. 

Iwaizumi chuckled as he put his phone away and got ready to disembark from the train. He’d never tell them to their faces, but he loved those two guys. And that conversation helped dispel the sour taste he’d had in his mouth after his interaction with Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi made his way from the station to his apartment building, plodded up the stairs to the third floor while cursing Daichi and his now-sore thighs, and let himself into his apartment. Once inside he changed to a comfy pair of sweatpants and a soft cotton shirt, ate some left over pork ramen for dinner, and got ready for bed. 

Lying in bed and drifting off, Iwaizumi couldn’t help but think about how annoyingly good Oikawa had looked posing in those shorts. The man did have a damn fine ass. 

“Oh, fuck me,” Iwaizumi sighed as he slipped his hand underneath his sweatpants where he was already half hard. There was no way he was going to sleep without accomplishing this first. 

He drug his hand up and down his length as his brain filtered through images of Oikawa, most of them with his ass popped out while posing in those ridiculous shorts. But then his brain erased the clothes, and the jumping red-haired photographer, leaving Iwaizumi with the image of Oikawa in nothing as he brought a weight up to his face and licked the length of it. 

“Iwa-chan,” sex-dream Oikawa purred with a wink. 

“Dammit!” Iwaizumi exclaimed as he came in his pants. He lay in his bed for a moment, panting as his heart rate slowed down, before shucking his pants off and curling back up in his bed. 

Iwaizumi fell asleep with a scowl on his face. 

***

The next day was a beautiful late spring Saturday, with warm sun and blue skies punctuated by fluffy clouds. Iwaizumi was walking with Suga and Daichi down the street to the park, after meeting them at the bus stop. All of them were carrying yoga mats either slung over their back in carriers or under their arms. Iwaizumi’s mat was a little dusty. He didn’t often do yoga, but would every now and then to limber up sore muscles. Like today, for instance. 

Suga took a deep breath and let out a happy sigh. “What a gorgeous morning! Perfect for yoga in the park!” 

He looked especially chipper this morning, and was dressed for yoga with a loose royal blue tank top, and short running shorts with capri-length black leggings underneath. Daichi and Iwaizumi weren’t as fashionable, wearing their usual sleeveless t-shirts and baggy gym shorts. Iwaizumi foresaw lots of cloth awkwardly falling over his face and limbs in his near future, but had no desire to wear tight clothing just to avoid this. 

Iwaizumi smirked at him as he said, “I’m just glad it’s not yaoi in the park.” 

Daichi groaned from Suga’s other side and covered his face with a large hand. “You are never going to forget that, are you?” he asked. 

“Nope!” Iwaizumi and Suga responded in unison. 

They reached the park and walked up a little grassy hill to view the entirety of the park from the top and scope out a good yoga place. Preferably under a tree with some shade. However they weren’t the only ones who decided to make use of the good weather. There were several groups out already doing yoga as well, along with a few kite flyers, groups of mothers and babies on play-dates, letting the little ones totter around in the grass, and a few Frisbee players. 

“Let’s walk around,” Suga suggested. “There’s some trees on the far side we might be able to set up under.” 

Iwaizumi and Daichi agreed, and they made their way to a possible, free candidate across the main field of the park. There was a row of trees on the opposite side of the park. Most all were taken, but one. The trio hurried to the open one and quickly rolled their mats out. Iwaizumi bent down to remove his shoes when he caught site of who their neighbor would be. 

“Oh fuck me,” he groaned at the site of a scantily clad Oikawa doing some utterly ridiculous yoga poses while the orange shrimp again jumped around him with a phone. 

“You really need to stop saying that phrase,” Daichi said, but pursed his lips at the sight of Oikawa. 

Oikawa was dressed even more ridiculously today. At least his pants were longer, but they were so tight they appeared to be painted on, with more mesh than actual fabric. Iwaizumi could see every muscle outline and… bulge… Added to that was a loose tank top whose neck went so low Iwaizumi could definitely see Oikawa’s nipples and the entire top looked more like two long ribbons than an actual workout garment. 

“Is that the guy?” Suga asked. 

“That’s the guy. How do you want to play this, man?” Daichi turned to Iwaizumi, who had an intense scowl on his face and his fists were balled up at his sides. “We can still work out and completely ignore him. If he tries to talk to you I’ll deck him.”

“And as much as I’d like to see that, we could also leave and go elsewhere,” Suga added, giving Iwaizumi a concerned look. “What ever works best for you, Iwaizumi.”

Iwaizumi quickly made a decision as Oikawa straightened from his pose and began to turn to look at them. “I’m going on a run instead,” he said, and leaving his mat where it was took off towards a nearby track. 

Suga and Daichi looked at each other, and then also left their mats behind and ran after him. They were good enough friends that they didn’t say anything as they fell into step next to Iwaizumi, and kept pace with him as he made it onto the dirt track and began to run lap after lap. 

Iwaizumi worked hard to keep his body in tip-top shape, as did Daichi, and (although he didn’t have the muscle mass of the other two) Suga, who was also an athletic force to be reckoned with. It all stemmed from playing volleyball with or against each other in high school, college, and now in their adult years as they still played the game, often in neighborhood leagues. 

Finally after running for several kilometers Iwaizumi’s steam ran out and he slowed to a stop before flopping down on the grass. Daichi landed with a groan and a thump next to him. Suga remained standing above them, hands on his hips and lightly panting. Suga often did more running than either Daichi or Iwaizumi anyway. 

“You good now?” Daichi asked. 

“Yeah. Let’s grab our mats and get brunch. My treat,” Iwaizumi responded. 

“You’re on,” Daichi said, heaving himself up into a sitting position, where Suga pulled him the rest of his way to his feet. “This was supposed to be our light day. I’m barely going to be able to move later.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you a massage,” Suga said winking at his partner. 

Iwaizumi ignored them as he said, “If our mats have been taken I’ll get you guys new ones.” 

“You don’t have to do that,” Suga said.

“Yes he does,” Daichi added. 

Iwaizumi just shrugged. They headed back to the tree and saw the pleasant surprise that their mats were indeed still where they had dropped them and their annoying neighbor was gone. However, Iwaizumi’s had a note on top of it. 

Written in on the back of a movie stub for a recent sci-fi movie was: Better luck next time Iwa-chan. For me, that is.

Iwaizumi wordlessly handed it to Daichi, who quickly read it with Suga hanging over his shoulder to read it as well. 

“Well he’s certainly very bold,” Suga said. 

“I’m going to have to switch gyms,” Iwaizumi flatly stated. 

“Woah now,” Daichi said, handing the note back to Iwaizumi. “Let’s not do anything rash now. Where else are we going to find a gym that affordable and close by with a new set of free weights, pool, and steam room?”

“Sacrifices might have to be made.” 

“We’ll just make sure we work out with you,” Suga chimed in. “That way no one can harass you.” 

Daichi was closely looking at Iwaizumi. “Unless you want him to harass you?” he asked. 

Iwaizumi sighed, his face crinkling into a familiar scowl. “He’s hot, but he’s too much of a pompous asshole for me.” 

Daichi gazed at Iwaizumi for a second longer before nodding. “Alright then. But if that changes let us know. We don’t want to set Suga loose on him for no reason.” 

“Hey!” Suga exclaimed. “You’re the terrifying one!”

The two lovebirds began good-naturedly bickering back and forth while Iwaizumi watched their exchange with a mix of exasperated fondness. He did love these two idiots. 

“Wrap it up you two, and let’s go get some food,” he said, interrupting their banter. 

“You’re still buying,” Daichi said, grabbing his yoga mat. 

“Of course.” 

“Yay mimosas!” Suga exclaimed, picking up his mat and taking hold of Daichi’s hand. 

“And water,” Daichi smiled at Suga. “You need some of that too.” 

“Boo.” 

Iwaizumi chuckled as they walked from the park towards a local café that would satisfy their brunch needs. And after brunch, he would not think about Oikawa’s pecs in that shirt, nor would he avoid the gym just because of him. After all, arm day was in two days and if Iwaizumi wanted to continue being the best spiker on their neighborhood volleyball team he could not afford to miss it. 

***

About two weeks went by without another Oikawa incident. Iwaizumi saw him at the gym on a few occasions, but he was with both Daichi and Suga (Who insisted on coming with them, saying the possible drama was just too good to miss). If Oikawa looked their way either Daichi glared at him or Suga cheerily waved. Either reaction just caused Oikawa to snort and turn back to his posing. 

Inevitably though, there came a day where neither Daichi nor Suga could accompany Iwaizumi to the gym. Suga was up for some sort of productivity award for his office’s quarterly dinner, and Daichi was accompanying him. 

“If we can’t make it to the gym, you don’t have to go,” Suga apologetically said to Iwaizumi the previous day. 

Iwaizumi just shook his head. “You’ve worked so hard for your company and deserve to be recognized. I’ll be fine.” 

“Our boy’s growing up,” Suga said to Daichi with a pretend tearful sniff. 

Daichi rolled his eyes at his boyfriend before turning to Iwaizumi. “If anything does happen I know you can handle it. But if you need us I’ll have my phone on me. So text and we’ll be there.” 

Iwaizumi smiled at Daichi. For as much shit they gave each other, he really was a great friend. “Thanks man, I really do appreciate it. Send me a pic of you two in suits and I’ll let you know when I’ve made it home.” 

Now Iwaizumi was alone at the gym, with a new pic saved on the phone in his pocket of his two best friends looking rather dapper in their dress suits. Granted Daichi looked slightly uncomfortable in the picture and a light blush stained his cheeks, but Iwaizumi knew that since he worked as a Physical Therapist Daichi rarely ever wore suits. Suga clearly appreciated the look though, as he was beaming up at his boyfriend and ignoring the camera entirely. 

Sometimes those two were too adorable for their own good and Iwaizumi was positive he’d one day get diabetes from their stupidly over-the-top sweetness. 

Iwaizumi was working hard on the shoulder press machine when Oikawa walked in and Iwaizumi had to hold in his exasperated groan. Of course he was here. Oikawa smirked at Iwaizumi as he walked by.


	3. This isn't supposed to be a swimming anime, Iwa-chan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things continue to heat up between the star-crossed lovers of the fitstagram model and the gym rat. Of course, DaiSuga are the bestest friends one could have. Who wouldn't want mimosas with Suga?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's left a comment or a kudos! I'm still stretching my writing wings and it's so validating for me to know that my work is actually enjoyed. It's a relief, and a blessing, and just makes me so damn happy! 
> 
> Happy reading!

Oikawa just barely managed to hide his smirk as he walked past a shocked Iwaizumi by going over to a treadmill and for once moving his legs on it. Quickly. And with purpose. Iwaizumi couldn’t help his jaw as it fell open. Oikawa warmed up for a few minutes, and then ramped up to a brutally fast pace. For once he was without his annoying, tiny partner, and appeared to actually be concentrating on running. 

Iwaizumi mentally shook his head and tried to ignore the attractive man on the treadmill. He went in the opposite direction over to the free weights to start doing some flies, bicep and triceps curls, and weighted lunges. After a little while he saw Oikawa stop the treadmill after working up a sweat (the man actually sweat!) and kept ignoring him even as he walked over to Iwaizumi’s area and the mirror. 

Sure enough, out came the phone and Oikawa began taking selfies of his sweat-streaked, haughty face. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Iwaizumi mumbled, and quickly put away his weights and left the area. He went over to the bikes and did a quick cool down ride. Afterwards he left for the locker rooms, leaving Oikawa to his selfies. 

Iwaizumi debated on if he should get out while he could or take a shower, even if it meant risking being caught by Oikawa again. In the end, the desire for cool water and cleanliness won out. Iwaizumi sped through his shower, quickly rinsing all the sweat off. He barely dried himself off before stepping into a clean pair of shorts and exiting the stall. Several drops of water still remained on his torso, and Iwaizumi shivered as one ran down his spine, the cool water and air-conditioned room causing his skin to erupt in goose bumps. 

“Looks like Iwa-chan needs someone to warm him up,” a low voice spoke from the lockers. Oikawa was once again leaning against them, but this time he wasn’t as “perfect” as usual, with his t-shirt sweat-stained and wearing regular, non-designer pair of gym shorts. Yet Iwaizumi was pissed at how attractive he still looked. 

Iwaizumi rubbed a towel over his head with one hand, while the other opened his locker and grabbed his deodorant. “That someone won’t be you,” he replied. 

“What, don’t like what you see?” Oikawa asked, leaning his body in towards Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi looked at him, watching a drop of sweat trail down his long neck, and forced his eyes up to Oikawa’s smug brown ones. 

“That’s not the problem,” Iwaizumi admitted. 

Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he leaned his face closer to Iwaizumi’s. “Then what is the problem?”

“You’re a pompous asshole.” Iwaizumi couldn’t help looking at the lush pouty lips so close to his own. 

“That’s not a problem,” Oikawa chuckled. “You’re just using that as an excuse to try and not want me. And Iwa-chan is also an asshole. Takes one to know one, sweetheart.”

Suddenly, Iwaizumi just wanted to wipe that smug look off of Oikawa’s face. The damn man had hit the nail on the head. Perceptive asshole. 

“You’re right,” Iwaizumi said in a low voice, turning his body so that it faced Oikawa’s. Oikawa’s smug grin widened at Iwaizumi’s confession. “I am an asshole. And that’s why you’re attracted to me. But it’s a double-edged sword, because you can’t entirely predict what I’ll do next.” 

Oikawa’s eyes grew wide in surprise as Iwaizumi reached out and grabbed Oikawa’s chin with his thumb and forefinger. Iwaizumi stared him straight in the eyes, enjoying the growing surprise on Oikawa’s face, then pulled Oikawa to him for a hard, passionate kiss. 

Iwaizumi was not gentle, wrapping one arm around Oikawa’s waist to pull him closer, while taking his hand from Oikawa’s face to the back of his head where he tightly gripped the sweaty tufts of hair. Oikawa moaned, opening his mouth to let Iwaizumi’s tongue in, while he wrapped his arms just as tightly around the other man. One of Oikawa’s long legs even lifted up to wrap around Iwaizumi’s leg. 

Iwaizumi broke the kiss to thread his fingers through the model’s slightly sweaty, yet still perfectly tufted hair, yanking the head back, exposing that long neck, and began licking and nibbling a trail down to the collar bone. He went back up and nipped a bit at Oikawa’s rapidly pounding pulse point, causing the other man to moan “Iwa-chan,” and press his hips into Iwaizumi’s. 

Iwaizumi again captured Oikawa’s mouth with his own, sucking hard on that pouty bottom lip. Oikawa hummed in pleasure and tried to run his hands over Iwaizumi’s torso, but Iwaizumi broke off the kiss to grab them and pull them up over Oikawa’s head. Oikawa was now pressed with his back against the lockers and Iwaizumi pressed against him. Both of their faces were flushed and eyes heavy lidded with desire. 

“Do you have me right where you want me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa practically purred, his long limbs languid against the lockers, and anticipation alight in his chocolate-brown eyes.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi said. “And I want you to have something to remember me by.” 

“Mmm, can’t wait for you to 'give' it to me.” 

Iwaizumi smirked, and quick as a snake darted his head forward to latch onto Oikawa’s neck where his neck met his shoulder, sucking hard enough to leave a considerable mark. 

Oikawa gasped at the contact, body jerking up, and let out a low moan. Iwaizumi nipped at the spot with his teeth before brushing a quick kiss over it. Then he abruptly pulled away from Oikawa, grabbed his shirt and duffle bag, and strode out of the locker room without a backwards glance. 

He stopped just outside of the gym’s main doors to put his shirt on, allow his lower body to “cool off”, and took out his cell phone to check for messages. There was one from Daichi. 

Daichi: Great night over here. They surprised Suga with not only a productivity award, but also his office gifted him with a certificate titling him “Official Office Mom.” He’s kinda embarrassed but actually very touched. 

Iwaizumi: Good for him! I’m glad he’s working with such a supportive crew. and he really is a mom. 

Daichi: I know, but im never telling him that. 

Iwaizumi: Sure thing….Dad. 

Daichi: wtf you just call me?

Iwaizumi: ;) 

Daichi: Well, how did it go at the gym tonight? See Oikawa?

Iwaizumi: yeah, he was there

Daichi: Aaaand???

Iwaizumi: I showed him who’s boss. 

Daichi:……  
Daichi: Suga demands details and wants to go for brunch in the morning. 

***

“Well you can’t hate him that much if you kissed him,” Suga said the next morning as he swirled his remaining mimosa around in his champagne flute. 

The trio was seated on the outside patio at their favorite brunch café on another gorgeous summer day. They were having a casual, lazy morning as it was already approaching noon and none of them had bothered to dress up much for brunch. Daichi and Iwaizumi were in cargo shorts and printed t-shirts, while Suga was wearing an old pair of jeans and a polo shirt. Iwaizumi had just finished telling the other two the events of last night, much to Daichi’s surprise and Suga’s glee. 

“No I don’t hate him,” Iwaizumi replied. “But I don’t like what he is.” 

“You certainly liked kissing him,” Daichi pointed out. 

“Well he is attractive.” 

“So am I, but you wouldn’t like kissing me.” 

“You’ve kissed?!” Suga exclaimed. 

“Hell no!” Iwaizumi said as Daichi laughed. “And I wouldn’t because he’d be too bossy.” 

“Well, I’ve never minded that…” Suga trailed off with a light blush and quickly downed the rest of his drink. 

“I did not need to know that.”

“I bet Oikawa would like you bossy,” Daichi said. “Though I dunno… you keep saying ‘fuck me’ around him, which leads one to wonder…” 

Iwaizumi threw the celery stalk from his bloody Mary at him. 

“He certainly didn’t mind me being bossy last night,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he downed half his bloody Mary. 

“Thatta boy,” Daichi said with a smirk, chewing on the celery stalk while Suga snorted into his water. “But really, if you have that great of chemistry together, why not give him a shot? Yeah he appears to be a pompous, annoying asshole, but perhaps that’s a façade for something better.” 

Iwaizumi ate a piece of bacon so he didn’t have to respond. But when he finished chewing Suga and Daichi were still waiting for an answer. He still didn’t know what to tell them. 

“Maybe,” Suga said, finally breaking the silence. “Before you stick your tongue down his throat, you two can have a conversation. See what this guy is really like.” 

“And then stick your tongue down his throat,” Daichi added. 

Iwaizumi nodded. “Thanks, Suga. Daichi, go fuck yourself.” 

“Don’t have to anymore!” Daichi said, slinging an arm around Suga’s shoulders. Suga smiled up at his boyfriend. “Love you too,” he said, placing a kiss on   
Daichi’s strong jawline. 

Iwaizumi pretended to gag, causing Daichi to throw a piece of potato at him, which Iwaizumi deftly caught in his mouth. But as the friends all laughed and continued on enjoying their morning together, Iwaizumi figured he needed to make another visit to the gym soon. 

***

It was late afternoon that same day as Iwaizumi sliced his way through the water of the gym pool, doing calming lap after lap. Like yoga, he didn’t often swim, but it provided a nice, low-impact, switch up of his normal routine. Plus the silence under the water often gave him a chance to sort his thoughts out if he was struggling with anything. And of course, the problem on his mind tonight centered around a tall glass of water with legs for days and a stunning set of bedroom eyes. 

Iwaizumi deftly did an underwater turn as he came to the wall and began on another lap, kicking his legs like a dolphin and feeling his abs work in tandem with his legs to propel him forward. He came up with a gasp, and went into a breaststroke for his cool down. Now though, he could see what was waiting for him at the other end of the pool. Or more specifically: who. 

Ignoring the smirking, handsome man wearing a very short pair of trunks, Iwaizumi shoved himself in between Oikawa’s dangling legs in order to touch the wall. Then he shouldered himself upright, standing in between those legs and looking up into Oikawa’s heated eyes. 

“Wet always looks so good on you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred. 

In response, Iwaizumi ran his hands up Oikawa’s legs, starting at his calves and gliding his hands up to his thighs, where he tugged on the hem of Oikawa’s trunks. Iwaizumi looked up to see Oikawa biting his lower lip and his pupils blown wide with desire. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, these damn things look pretty good on you,” Iwaizumi said, giving the trunks another tug. 

Oikawa smirked. “I know,” he succinctly replied with hint of arrogance. “Which is why the company sent me the shorts. But you don’t like what I do, do you Iwa-chan?”

“Nope. From what I can tell, it looks pretty stupid to me. But would it be beneath you to grab a beer with me and explain it?”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up with delight. “I don’t mind a cold beer with a hot guy. But want to hit the hot tub first?”

“Fine by me. Move, Trash-kawa, and let me out.” 

Squawking an indignant “Rude!” Oikawa moved aside from the edge of the pool, where he then watched with great appreciation as Iwaizumi heaved himself up and out of the water, rivulets streaming down his sculpted torso. The two padded over to the empty hot tub and let out twin sighs of delight as they sank into the hot water. 

Iwaizumi laid his head back on the ledge and said, “Ok then, tell me. Tell me why you do it.” 

He heard Oikawa scoff. “I’m not an idiot, Iwa-chan. I know it’s shallow and really doesn’t contribute a thing to society, but I’m good at it and it makes me a lot of money. For just having to smile and look good, I can live quite comfortably.”

“But you don’t actually work out!” Iwaizumi protested. 

“I don’t have to. My followers don’t follow me for workout advice; they follow me for my sex appeal. Sex sells- always. And I’ll ride this gravy train for as long as I have the looks for it.”

“So, you do realize then that you look like an idiot?”

“So mean, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa splashed water at him. “I look fabulous! If you actually put some effort into your gym outfits, you have the looks and body to do a fitness Instagram for hardcore gym rats like yourself.” 

“No thank you.” 

Oikawa smirked at him. “Do you even own a pair of leggings?”

“Absolutely not.” 

“Are you sure you’re gay?”

Iwaizumi leaned forward and let his heated gaze blatantly roam over Oikawa’s body. “Absolutely.” 

“I think I’m ready for that cold beer now, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa fanned himself. “Unless you want to skip it and move onto some other, blood pumping, physical activity?”

“Nope. I still have some questions for you.” Iwaizumi stood up, warm water running in rivulets down his sculpted torso. “Come on Posey-kawa. First round’s on me.” He held his hand out for Oikawa, who took it and allowed Iwaizumi to haul him up to his feet.

Oikawa place a light kiss on Iwaizumi’s kiss, whispering against his cheek, “Such a gentleman, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi blushed as he rolled his eyes and turned to get out of the hot tub. “Move it or loose it, Oikawa!” 

Oikawa splashed up and out of the tub after him.


	4. "Swol" as the kids say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the smut. It's a longer chapter, as we have to pave the way for the "epilogue" of sorts. But we get IwaOi, and some more DaiSuga, but yet for a gym and Instagram story not too much of those two in this section.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing (let alone publishing!) smut. I hope it makes you laugh, makes you smile, makes you sigh in IwaOi bliss...enjoy!

Miraculously (or not, Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure), they showered (separately) and changed into jeans and t-shirts without too many sexual innuendo comments, kisses up against lockers, or leering while changing. Iwaizumi thought Oikawa might actually be on his best behavior before their…date? Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure about that either. 

“There’s a good pub a few blocks down,” Iwaizumi said as they headed out of the locker room. “You up for that?”

“I’m up for anything with you for our first date, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa responded. 

Well that answers that question, Iwaizumi thought.

“So tell me something else,” Iwaizumi said as they strolled down the street. 

“Your back is beautiful enough to cry over,” Oikawa promptly responded. 

“Wait, what? No! Let me finish!” The tips of Iwaizumi’s ears turned red.

“Oh I’m sure you’ll be begging me for that later.” Oikawa literally started skipping next to Iwaizumi.

“God dammit Shittykawa! Not one more sex joke or you won’t be getting any from me!”

Oikawa bit his lip and gave Iwaizumi a wink; clearly non-verbally replying that meant “getting some” was definitely on the agenda. 

Iwaizumi groaned. “I definitely need a drink after every encounter with you.” 

“Careful, Iwa-chan, we wouldn’t want you turning into an alcoholic because of me!”

“I’m doomed,” Iwaizumi mumbled as he pulled open the door of the pub for Oikawa. 

“So chivalrous, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa flounced inside. 

Within moments they were seated at a booth and the dear, sweet, angelic server had already delivered their pints. Iwaizumi took a sip of his, practically sighing out loud with relief. 

“So Iwa-chan, what was it you were going to ask me?” Oikawa asked after taking a long pull on his beer. 

“So…do you actually work out? At all?” Iwaizumi asked. 

Oikawa scoffed. “Of course I do! It takes work to look this fabulous!”

“Then how come I never see you do it for real?” 

“You did the other night. I just usually work out in the mornings so that my muscles are nice and ‘swol’ as the kids say, for my photo shoots later on.”

Iwaizumi rubbed a hand over his face. “Please don’t ever use that word again.” 

Oikawa smirked again. “It works though, and as I said before, sex sells. I need a stellar body to go with this facial masterpiece.” 

“Dumbass. So how does that red shrimpy guy fit in?”

“Hinata’s my official photographer. He actually went to school for it, and has a great eye for action shots. He also photographs several sports teams in the area.” 

“So why did he sign on with you?”

Oikawa gave an elegant shrug of his shoulders. “He recognized greatness, of course.” 

“Of course,” Iwaizumi flatly echoed. “I still think its all pretty stupid, but I do feel a bit better that you do properly know your way around a gym.” 

“The gym isn’t the only thing I know my way around,” Oikawa purred. 

Iwaizumi went ahead and signaled for the waitress to bring him over another beer. 

“So what do you do, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked right after the second beer was delivered. 

“I’m a PE teacher and assistant baseball coach at a nearby high school.” 

“Not volleyball?”

“No. They had enough coaches and baseball didn’t. I’ve played a bit before, so at least I’m in the sports picture somewhere. If a volleyball position comes up I’ll definitely try to grab it.” 

“You’re pretty young to be teaching high schoolers. I bet you get lots of love notes from your students!”

“I really like their fish and chips here,” Iwaizumi said, attempting to ignore Oikawa and his sexy, sarcastic comments. 

“Mmm,” Oikawa mused as he perused his own menu. “I’m feeling a bit more…carnal tonight. Maybe a steak.” 

“Oh! My god!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, slapping his hand on the table and causing patrons at nearby tables to jump in surprise. “Can you please not make everything about sex?”

Oikawa simply grinned as he sipped his beer. “With you, Iwa-chan? Sadly, no.” 

Thankfully the waitress arrived with Iwaizumi’s second beer, and also took their order. Fish and chips for Iwaizumi, and carne asada salad for Oikawa. Gradually throughout the rest of the evening they talked and shared more about each other. Iwaizumi tried not to show his surprised delight when Oikawa mentioned he used to be a volleyball setter in high school and college, and was now looking for a team to join. Oikawa was blatantly thrilled when Iwaizumi said he was a wing spiker. 

“We could use another setter,” Iwaizumi said as the plates were cleared away. “Our main one is always canceling, and the back up isn’t nearly as good.” 

“Ah, Iwa-chan, I’d love to set for your wall-smashing spikes,” Oikawa cooed. 

“Now that is the sexiest thing you’ve said to me all night,” Iwaizumi responded. 

“So talking volleyball is how to get into your pants?”

“Not necessarily. But it is remarkably effective coming from you.” 

“Is that an invitation, Iwa-chan?”

“Of course,” Iwaizumi said, standing up and throwing several bills on the table. “Want to come to my place for a nightcap? My apartment is a few streets away.” 

Iwaizumi looked up to see Oikawa already at the door, holding open for him this time. “Hurry up, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa brightly called. 

“Dumbass,” Iwaizumi muttered, but he followed after Oikawa with a small smile on his face. 

“Looks like Iwa-chan is happy to be taking me home,” Oikawa said, peering into Iwaizumi’s face. 

In response, Iwaizumi took Oikawa’s hand and tugged him around the corner of the pub to the side alley, where he pressed Oikawa up against the brick wall for a fierce kiss. Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s belt loops to press his hips more firmly against his own as he sucked Oikawa’s lush lower lip, nipping at it a bit. As soon as Oikawa gasped against Iwaizumi’s mouth, Iwaizumi slipped his tongue inside to caress and tangle with Oikawa’s. 

Iwaizumi detached his mouth from Oikawa’s and placed light kisses along his jaw line to his earlobe, where he lightly sucked on it before whispering, “Are you sure you can handle a night with me?”

Oikawa’s breath caught and he quickly shut his mouth to hold in his moan. “Take me home, Iwa-chan,” he whispered. 

Iwaizumi placed light, nibbling little kisses from Oikawa’s ear down his neck to where it met the shoulder. Pushing aside Oikawa’s collar, Iwaizumi bit down and sucked on the meaty top of Oikawa’s trapezius. Oikawa gasped and jerked his hips up and against Iwaizumi’s, as he wrapped his long arms around Iwaizumi’s torso in an effort to hold him closer. 

Iwaizumi detached his mouth from Oikawa’s shoulder and stepped away, making Oikawa grasp onto the brick wall behind him for support. Iwaizumi held out his hand, which Oikawa took gratefully.

“Let’s finish this discussion elsewhere,” Iwaizumi said. 

Oikawa threaded his fingers through Iwaizumi’s and hugged Iwaizumi’s arm close to his body. They walked the streets in relative silence. 

“So is this how to shut you up?” Iwaizumi finally asked. “Just kiss you into submission?”

Oikawa scoffed and looked at him with that familiar haughty expression. “I’m just enjoying the moment with you, Iwa-chan. But if you miss my melodious voice I can certainly-“ 

“No!” Iwaizumi cut him off. “Though I…I’m also enjoying this evening with you.”

Iwaizumi was shocked when instead of making a sarcastic remark to that declaration, Oikawa instead sincerely responded with, “This is one of the best dates I’ve had in a very long time.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself. “Dumbass,” he said, shoving at Oikawa a bit with his shoulder. “You don’t even know if I’m a good lay or not.” 

“Oh I have complete faith in your abilities, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa purred. “Make sure to bite me like that in a few other places, won’t ya?”

Iwaizumi felt a blush creeping up his neck. “Here’s my building,” he said. He showed them up a few flights of stairs, then down the hallway a bit before unlocking his door.   
Iwaizumi’s place was small, but functional, with a kitchen/living room combo and through a door to the side the bedroom and bathroom. Iwaizumi had barely taken off his shoes in the entryway when Oikawa shoved him up against the wall, his lips immediately pressed to Iwaizumi’s.

This time, it was Oikawa who grabbed a fistful of Iwaizumi’s hair, tugging it to make his head tilt backwards so Oikawa could deepen the kiss. Iwaizumi tugged Oikawa’s shirt out of his pants and ran his hands up the taller man's back, internally marveling at the ridges of muscles. This great, posey king really was legitimately built!

Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi’s hair to grab his shirt to pull it off. As soon as his shirt was off, Iwaizumi lightly pushed at Oikawa, knocking aside the long fingers reaching to caress his chest and instead propelling him towards his bedroom. Oikawa hurriedly took off his own shirt and undid the button of his jeans as he walked backwards towards the bedroom, stopping just in front of the bed. Iwaizumi pushed his shoulders, making the other fall backwards on the bed, and then an instant later had his hands on Oikawa’s hips, roughly pulling his jeans off his legs. 

"You're not much of a tease, are you, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa purred. 

"Just you wait," Iwaizumi growled a response. 

Oikawa then stretched out on Iwaizumi’s bed with a sultry smile, all long limbs and toned muscles. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stare at him. The man who had been teasing him for weeks was finally in his bed. 

“It’s getting lonely here, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa cooed. “And I want more of your glorious body.” 

Iwaizumi shucked off his pants, seeing Oikawa’s eyes light up with delight at the sight of Iwaizumi in nothing but his boxer briefs. Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa’s legs aside and crawled up between them before laying his body flush on top of Oikawa’s, capturing his mouth in a fervent kiss once again. 

At some point, Oikawa rolled on top of Iwaizumi to kiss a trail from Iwaizumi’s mouth down to his boxers, where he proceeded to take them off with his teeth, huffing his laughs through fabric-clenched teeth as Iwaizumi cursed at him while writhing underneath him. 

"Dammit Poseykawa I knew you were a tease!"

"If there was ever any doubt, Iwa-chan, then I'm not doing it right." 

At some point, Iwaizumi impatiently removed Oikawa’s underwear in turn. Though perhaps "ripped" off was a better phrase. Iwaizumi threw them aside without a second thought after he’d flipped Oikawa onto his stomach then promptly pulled at Oikawa’s hips so he was on all fours in front of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi trailed hot, sucking kisses down Oikawa’s spine, making Oikawa’s limbs tremble and his back muscles flutter in ecstasy. More bites might have been given to Oikawa’s masterpiece of an ass. 

"I'm going to have to wear leggings for a week now!" Oikawa moaned, though he did not sound that upset. 

He shivered when Iwaizumi sucked at another spot on his cheek and simply replied in a low voice, "Deal with it." 

"Your ass is never in tight shorts to worry about hickies." 

"Your ass is mine." 

Oikawa gave a little gasp. "Oh Iwa-chan, I had no idea you were so romantic." 

Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes, and held his fingers out to Oikawa's mouth. "Suck," he demanded. Oikawa happily obliged. 

And at some point, after Oikawa had been prepped, a bottle of lube was uncapped and a condom was opened, before Iwaizumi thrust into Oikawa. Iwaizumi was not gentle, gripping Oikawa's hips so tightly to the point of bruising. Yet Oikawa never asked for surcease, but kept crying out "More, Iwa-chan! More!" Iwaizumi happily obliged this request. 

Neither of them kept quiet as they came together, with Oikawa’s breathy little “Iwa-chan!” as he came close to his release and Iwaizumi’s succinct “Fuck!”. Like a Harlequin romance novel, they came at the same time, shouting the other’s name as they did. They collapsed onto the bed, breathing hard. Iwaizumi gently pulled out, went to the bathroom for a washcloth, and came back to clean up. 

And finally, the cherry on top of the whole evening, was once Iwaizumi got back into bed, he pulled the blissed-out Oikawa towards him and held him against his chest, limbs tangled together, and drifted off to sleep. 

***

Iwaizumi awoke to an unfamiliar, yet not unpleasant sensation. Something warm and wet was nibbling on his chest, and he could feel that he certainly had some morning wood. There was a harder suck and nibble on his pec, causing him to wake fully and look down to see a head of fluffy, soft locks of hair making love bites all over his chest. 

“Lower,” Iwaizumi growled, his voice rough and unused, as he pushed on Oikawa’s head. 

“Good morning to you too, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said, rising from his task on Iwaizumi’s chest to capture his lips in a kiss. 

Iwaizumi savored the kiss for a moment, and the feel of Oikawa’s soft lips against his own, before he grabbed Oikawa’s hair to pull him away. 

“I said,” Iwaizumi said, looking Oikawa dead in the eye. “Lower.” 

Oikawa’s wide eyes dropped to a half-lidded, sultry expression. “But what about me, Iwa-chan?” he asked. 

Iwaizumi reached beneath the sheets to give Oikawa a few strokes. “I wouldn’t worry about you.” 

Oikawa sucked in a breath. “At the moment I don’t know if you’re being rude or not.”

“Guess you’ll have to find out for yourself,” Iwaizumi smirked. “Now- lower.” 

Oikawa rolled his eyes and grumbled about rude, bossy gym rats that thought they were all that and a bag of chips, yet he made his way “lower”. With Oikawa's mouth and hands working in tandem on Iwaizumi's now dripping cock, in just a short while Iwaizumi had his release. Oikawa sucked down every drop, keeping his chocolate brown eyes on Iwaizumi, making the other man shudder at such a beautiful site. Iwaizumi then promptly returned the favor. Of course, he drew it out, making Oikawa beg, plead, and then cursing Iwaizumi nine ways to hell and back, but once his final shudder ended Oikawa was a boneless piece of visual art in Iwaizumi’s bed. 

“Shower time,” Iwaizumi said, patting Oikawa’s pert rear as he hopped out of bed electrified and ready for the day.

“I’m just going to take a moment to re-wire my brain here, thanks,” Oikawa mumbled from the twisted pile of sheets. 

“Fine then, don’t shower with me.” 

Oikawa groaned and dragged himself out of bed. “Fine, but I’m leaning all over you for support.” 

“I’m biting you if you get too close,” Iwaizumi retorted. 

“Again, I don’t know if you’re being rude or not.” 

“You decide,” Iwaizumi grinned. 

The shower saw less activity than the bed did, and although the two men emerged with a few more bruises on their bodies than when they went in, they were at least clean. 

“Want to come to brunch with me this morning?” Iwaizumi asked as they toweled off. 

“God yes I’m starving, but I have nothing to change into,” Oikawa said. “Plus I don’t feel like doing the “walk of shame” today.” 

“You can wear some of my clothes. I think my gym stuff will fit you.” 

Oikawa leveled an incredulous look at Iwaizumi. “I am too pretty to wear your baggy, unimaginative workout wear, Iwa-chan.” 

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes so hard the room spun for a moment. “My clothes, or walk of shame, Shitty-kawa, make up your mind!”

Oikawa indignantly sniffed. “I might have a clean shirt in my gym bag. Let me check and we’ll see what magic I can work.” 

Oikawa did have a clean pocket t-shirt in his bag, which he ended up pairing with his swim trunks. As for himself, Iwaizumi was perfectly content in khaki shorts and a printed tee. Really, that was dressed up for him. Iwaizumi opened his mouth to say something about wearing trunks as regular clothing, but figured the argument would be pointless and shut his mouth. Oikawa, of course, noticed. 

“My butt looks amazing in these Iwa-chan, and it’s not a half bad outfit,” Oikawa said. 

“I didn’t say anything,” Iwaizumi grumbled. 

“You didn’t have to, your eyes said it all.” 

Narrowing said eyes, Iwaizumi strode forward and grabbed Oikawa’s chin to make him look at him. “What do my eyes say now?” Iwaizumi asked in a low, rough voice. 

“That you want to eat me,” Oikawa breathed. 

Iwaizumi let go and strode away to the apartment door, causing Oikawa to almost stumble from the loss of contact with him. “Close, but not fully correct, Posey-kawa. I’m starving, let’s go!”

Iwaizumi had his hand on the doorknob when he was lightly tackled from behind. Iwaizumi hit the door with the front of his body and let out an “oof!” but was soon turned around to be earnestly kissed by a very eager Oikawa. 

“Food, then more sex,” Iwaizumi spoke against Oikawa’s mouth. 

“I know, I know, but this is your fault,” Oikawa said in between light, nibbling kisses to Iwaizumi’s lips. 

“How is this my fault?” Iwaizumi demanded. 

“Stop saying sexy things to me. I can’t help myself.” 

“I’m just serving up what you dish out, sweetheart.” 

“What does that mean?” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi grazed his earlobe with his teeth. 

“You’re fault for looking too damn good. Even if it is ridiculous.” Iwaizumi finally broke away from Oikawai. “Now can we please eat before my stomach becomes a cannibal and starts to eat itself?” 

“You are so weird, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he flounced by to open the door.

Iwaizumi’s response was to slap him on the ass. Oikawa’s reaction was priceless. Looking both turned on and indignant as he chewed Iwaizumi out, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but laugh and laugh. 

“Mean,” Oikawa finally muttered, and they left for brunch. 

This time it was Iwaizumi who initiated the hand holding, much to Oikawa’s delight. They leisurely strolled down the sidewalk to Iwaizumi’s favorite brunch spot, The Blue Castle. But it wasn’t just Iwaizumi’s favorite spot either. 

“Uh-oh,” Iwaizumi said, coming to an abrupt stop. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa questioned. 

“My friends are eating outside and I’m pretty sure they’ve seen us. If you’re uncomfortable seeing them so soon, we can definitely go elsewhere.” 

Iwaizumi should have known that Daichi and Suga would have come here this morning to continue celebrating Suga’s achievements. 

“Ah, the Mr. Growly and Mr. Pleasant who often go to the gym with you?”

“Aptly described, and yes. We can go though, I’ll be ok.”

“Embarrassed by me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa blithely asked, yet there was a bite underneath that question that Iwaizumi had no problem deciphering. 

“For showing up with a super hot model on my arm?” he asked, pecking Oikawa’s cheek with a kiss. “No. I’m sure once they get to know you, you’ll have embarrassed yourself already by that point.” 

“Nice or mean?!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Seriously, which is it?”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer, but chuckled as he pulled Oikawa after him. He hailed his friends as he got closer to the dining patio. Daichi and Suga initially looked surprised about who he was arriving with, but instead warmly welcomed the other couple and asked them to join their table. 

Oikawa complimented Suga on the leggings he had worn the other night on the gym, and soon the two were in a fast-paced conversation about the benefits of working out with leggings vs. shorts. 

Meanwhile, Daichi nudged Iwaizumi’s arm with his own. “What?” Iwaizumi softly asked, so that the other two couldn’t hear him. 

“You look really happy this morning, man. It’s all good?” Daichi asked. 

“Well, I did have an actual conversation with him.” 

“That’s a good step to take!”

“And then I did shove my tongue down his throat.” 

“Of course you did. I’m sure you made a ‘mess’ too. Payback’s a bitch bro!” 

“I deserved that. But I still plan on giving you shit!”

“Well I plan on giving it right back! But really man, I haven’t seen you this happy in a while. It’s a good look on you.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure we’re now dating?” Iwaizumi said it as a question, as he still could not believe he was willingly with a man who wore designer swim trunks. But he inexplicably made Iwaizumi happy, and now that he had Oikawa, Iwaizumi wasn’t going to let him go. 

Daichi looked a bit astounded, but then his expression morphed into a gentle smile. “I’m glad to hear that. You deserve to find someone who means as much to you as Suga does to me.” 

“Thanks man,” Iwaizumi said, just as Suga turned to them and asked, “Did someone sexy say my name?”

Daichi blushed and sputtered adorably at being called “sexy”, although Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what the big deal was; Suga was not quiet about his perception of Daichi’s sex appeal. 

“Your friends are fantastic, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said as he leaned into him.

“They are, but as much as I enjoy them let’s finish eating soon so we can go back to my place and pick up where we left off this morning.” 

“Yes please!”


	5. Nice or Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue, of sorts, and they all lived happily ever after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this IwaOi journey, it was a lot of fun to write! Stay classy and always wipe down your gym machines after use ;)

Time bled together as Iwaizumi and Oikawa’s relationship blossomed, and things were going really well for both men. Each week, each month, seemed better than the last. They went out on more dates, either together or sometimes with Daichi and Suga. Iwaizumi deigned to be seen working out at the gym with Oikawa. Of course that wasn’t to say that the relationship was perfect. 

One week there was an intense fight about Iwaizumi refusing to workout anywhere near Oikawa while he was dressed in sparkly teal leggings that had so much glitter Oikawa left a trail of it wherever he went. The influencer’s feelings were hurt as he thought Iwaizumi didn’t want anything to do with him since his Iwa-chan refused to touch him while Oikawa was wearing the leggings. Iwaizumi growled that Oikawa was a dumb ass and he just had no desire to be covered in glitter. However Iwaizumi ended up making it up to Oikawa later that night once they were in bed, thoroughly demonstrating that he had no problem touching Oikawa wherever, just once all glitter was safely removed. 

Then there was the time Oikawa shot an un-posed picture of Iwaizumi shirtless and doing pull ups. Oikawa couldn’t help put post it on Instagram, and it was his most successful post to date- and it wasn’t even of him! But Iwaizumi was not comfortable having his picture posted without his consent and made that point very clear, very loudly. He did though, allow Oikawa to keep the picture online, and allowed Oikawa to make it up to Iwaizumi on weekend night when they didn’t have any plans the next day. 

That was another plus. The sex was fantastic. No matter how much they may bicker, the make up sex alone was worth it. Iwaizumi wasn’t entirely sure how healthy that was, but he wasn’t going to examine it too closely. 

However, Iwaizumi did still think that Oikawa was a bit of an idiot for being a Fitstagram model. He’d once broached the subject with Oikawa of why didn’t he just professionally model instead?

“Why fix what isn’t broken?” Oikawa had responded on one of their nights out. It was Oikawa’s treat, after receiving a nice bonus check from a clothing company. The picture of Oikawa in their gear saw a record number of hits. “This is working for me, so I might as well use it however long I can.” 

“But don’t you ever want to model professionally one day?” Iwaizumi asked. “And not have to work with a smart phone commandeered by a hyperactive shrimp?”

“That would be great, but I don’t think it’s ever going to happen. The modeling world is so competitive.” 

Oikawa also still refused to take what Iwaizumi called ‘real’ workout pictures, the kind where Oikawa was sweaty but euphoric from the endorphin high of working out. Iwaizumi thought that was when Oikawa looked the most beautiful. Of course Oikawa disagreed. 

That changed a little one Saturday morning when they were at the gym doing what Iwaizumi called an “actual” workout. No fancy outfits, no glitter, no photographers; just the two of them in simple shorts and tank tops lifting weights. 

They had been doing weighted side planks, holding their body in the beginning of a push-up position, but then rotating their body sideways while holding a weight that they held up to the ceiling. Oikawa just looked so damn hot, Iwaizumi couldn’t help himself and grabbed the nearest phone, (which happened to be Oikawa’s) swiped to open the camera, and quickly snapped a shot. It was beautiful- Oikawa created a perfect triangle with his body and the floor, neck and head slightly tilted back as he looked up at the weight stretched up above him, a look of happy satisfaction on his face. There was sweat dripping off of his face and down his arms, and his hair was definitely not its usual tufted perfection, yet Iwaizumi couldn’t think of a time when Oikawa looked better. 

“And that’s twenty!” Oikawa exclaimed as he brought his arm back down and flopped onto the floor. “Did you even finish, Iwa-chan?”

“You know I never have a problem finishing when I’m with you,” Iwaizumi said a little distractedly, staring at the picture on the phone. 

“Such a dirty mind, Iwa-chan. And why do you have my phone?”

Iwaizumi looked up at Oikawa. “I took a picture of you. You looked amazing, Toru, I couldn’t help it.” 

Oikawa’s breath hitched a little. Iwaizumi didn’t often call Oikawa by his first name, but when he did it was always for something special. And when Oikawa called Iwaizumi “Hajime”, it was for the same reason. 

“And I want to post it,” Iwaizumi continued. 

“But Iwa-chan you know this isn’t my style,” Oikawa protested, gesturing to his plebian, non-designer outfit. 

Iwaizumi closed the distance between them and placed a light kiss on Oikawa’s lips. “Please,” he whispered, gazing into Oikawa’s eyes to show him how sincere he was about this. “Trust me, Toru.” 

Oikawa gave a rare, soft smile, and moved forward to give Iwaizumi a kiss back. “You know I’m powerless against you when you talk to me like that, Hajime.” Iwaizumi blushed. “Fine, do what you will.” 

“You’re not allowed to look at it until we get back home.”

“Fiiiiine! But I am as soon as we walk through the door.” 

However, that didn’t happen. Iwaizumi learned pretty early on (and really, all the signs were there all along) that Oikawa couldn’t resist a sweaty, glistening, post-workout Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was usually mellower after exercise, all the stress being worked away, and thus more receptive to Oikawa’s advances. Not that Iwaizumi often wanted to say no in the first place… So it was no surprise when Oikawa jumped Iwaizumi’s bones as soon as they walked in the door. 

Iwaizumi hummed in pleasure as Oikawa had him pressed up against the door and leaving hot, wet kisses on his neck. “Can I persuade you to move this to the shower?” Iwaizumi asked. 

“Only if you pound me against the wall,” Oikawa purred into Iwaizumi’s ear, causing the other man to have a full body shiver. “And move the nozzle this time. Last time I almost drowned.” 

“It’s your fault for tipping your head back so far.” 

“No, it’s ultimately your fault for so thoroughly fucking me.” 

“So then why are you complaining again?”

Oikawa nipped Iwaizumi’s lips. “Because I can!”

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa’s waist and lifted him up into his arms, Oikawa immediately wrapping his long legs around Iwaizumi. “You’re going to pay for that,” Iwaizumi growled. 

“Oh lord I hope so,” Oikawa sighed, as Iwaizumi took them to the bathroom. 

Iwaizumi did, indeed, pound Oikawa into the wall. To decrease drowning chances, Iwaizumi had Oikawa press his hands against the cool tile. The combination of hot water and a hot Iwaizumi at Oikawa’s back had him trembling in ecstasy in no time, and both of them climaxing not long after.

Once they were clean and toweled dry, they changed into pajama bottoms and were back in bed. Iwaizumi had his eyes closed and dozing a little, with Oikawa wrapped in his arms. Oikawa had his back and head against Iwaizumi’s chest, scrolling through his phone. 

“We should order lunch, I’m starving,” Oikawa said. 

Iwaizumi grunted a response. 

“Aw, all sexed out, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked. 

Iwaizumi tightened his arms around Oikawa and placed a kiss on top of his damp hair. “And you aren’t?” Iwaizumi asked, cracking his eyes open. 

“Our shower workouts invigorate me. Also it’s close to 1pm and we should not back in bed.”

“Clearly, I need to step my game up, and make you comatose with me.” 

“Then you’ll give me a heart attack, Iwa-chan, and where will you be after that?”

“Sleeping peacefully.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi chuckled. “Go ahead and order delivery for us. I’m going to rest my eyes for a moment.”

“More like an hour,” Oikawa retorted. “Oh! I haven’t checked my Instagram to see what the result of that picture was!”

Oikawa was silent a moment as the brought up the post and looked at it for the first time. “Hajime,” he finally whispered, breaking the silence. 

The use of his first name had Iwaizumi opening his eyes fully to look down at his boyfriend. “What?” he asked. “Is it really that bad?”

“No,” Oikawa softly responded. “It’s…it’s beautiful. Is this how you see me?”

“Of course. You’re gorgeous to me no matter what you look like. Sweat or glitter, I love all of you.” 

Oikawa rolled over so he was lying on top of Iwaizumi’s chest and could press his lips hard against Iwaizumi’s, trying to convey his own feelings using the intensity of the kiss. 

“What was that for?” Iwaizumi asked when they finally parted. 

“You’re gorgeous to me too, and I love you.” 

Iwaizumi fondly smiled as he caressed Oikawa’s cheek. “I’d love you even more if you finally ordered that pizza.” 

“Make up your mind, Iwa-chan, mean or nice?” Oikawa admonished with a smile, as he knew the truth. 

It was always nice. 

***

The true impact of Iwaizumi’s picture of Oikawa came about a week later. Iwaizumi came home from work to Oikawa literally jumping on him as soon as he walked in the door. 

“Fuck!” Iwaizumi exclaimed as he stumbled for a moment while his eager boyfriend kissed his face all over. “What are you, an untrained puppy? Do we need to let you outside, Lassie?”

“Can’t be mean right now!” Oikawa said in a sing-song voice as he hopped off of Iwaizumi. “You were right!”

“Of course I’m right. What am I right about this time?”

“That post has been my best one yet! Blew the others right out of the water! And now I have several big active-wear lines reaching out to me to sign on as one of their models!”

Iwaizumi’s face broke out in a huge smile as he hugged Oikawa back. “That’s great Oikawa! I told you that you could do it! Which companies?” 

Oikawa mentioned some of the biggest, like the one that looked like a giant check mark and the one that looked like a roadrunner… 

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “Woah. That’s huge! You can actually have a real job now!”

Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi by his collar and hauled Iwaizumi towards him. “You know what, Iwa-chan, you’re going to pay for that!”

Iwaizumi slipped his arms around Oikawa’s waist and pulled him so that they were flush against each other. “Toru,” he said. “At this point, I’d be with you if you wanted to model a paper bag. I love you.” 

Oikawa pressed his lips against Iwaizumi’s. “I love you too,” he murmured against them. 

“Want me to show you how much I love you?” Iwaizumi asked after kissing for a few moments.

Oikawa looked intrigued. “Yes please.” 

“Good. Get changed, sweetheart, we’re going to workout.” 

Iwaizumi was deeply satisfied as Oikawa’s mouth dropped open in indignation. “Iwa-chan that is not what I had in mind!”

Iwaizumi laughed and lightly smacked Oikawa’s rear before pulling away and hauling his shirt off. “We can workout in bed.” 

Oikawa’s eyes gleamed as he hungrily eyed his boyfriend’s sculpted torso. “I knew I loved you for a reason, Iwa-chan. And not just for your fantastic body.” 

“Right back at ya, Baka-kawa.” 

“Mean!”

“Love you too, Toru.”


End file.
